


nothing gory meets no glory

by Patrocool (all_the_homo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Guns, Hamilton Flash Gift Exchange 2k17, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, I dont want to spoil the twist, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Off Scene Violence, Other, except for that one character but like i said super minor, like super fucking minor, theyre mentioned for like two paragraphs maybe, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_homo/pseuds/Patrocool
Summary: Alexander Hamilton hates being ignored.Especially when the ones ignoring him are his significant others.(Turns out they have a pretty good reason to be doing it.)





	nothing gory meets no glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammit_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/gifts).



> i got the request "“I won’t be ignored…”  
> The three guys were already dating when they brought Alex in. It's been a bit but Alex feels largely ignored and unwanted. Happy ending please. The rest is up to you"
> 
> Not exactly what you wanted, i dont think, but for whatever reason, i couldnt write the first idea that i had, and this one hit me in the middle of the night, and i just had to write it. hope you like it anyways!
> 
> title is from watsky's "sloppy seconds". i highly recommend listening to that and "speeding cars" by imogen heap while reading this.

Lafayette, Hercules, and John ignored Alex in public, and he didn’t understand. They completely ignored him, like they couldn’t even see them. Sometimes, Alex wondered if they were completely different people, since they dressed differently as well, but Alex would like to think he knew his significant others well enough to know that’s not true. 

In private, however, it was a completely different story. They doted on him, and gave him more attention than he rightfully deserved. John gave him such soft looks and touches, Lafayette picked him up, and tickled him, and gave him lots of hugs, while Hercules always made sure he was eating, that he was sleeping, that he was warm enough, and they all loved each other. They all fit together like puzzle pieces, and it just worked. 

But they obviously didn’t trust him. When he asked about them ignoring him in public, they all acted concerned and confused, like they didn’t know what he was talking about, but he saw the look John gave Laf, and the sad, slightly guilty he got in return. 

_(He also heard them whisper arguing in the hallway when they thought he was asleep._

_“Laf, we can’t hide this from him forever. This isn’t fair to him. He’s already starting to withdraw and not trust us. We’re gonna lose him forever if we don’t tell him.” John's voice was strained and upset, and Alex knew that he had tears in his eyes, and that his lip was trembling._

_“I will not put Alexandre in harm’s way, John, you know this. I will not risk it. The more he knows, the more danger he is in.” Laf's voice went lower, and he said something Alex couldn’t hear. He shifted, trying to strain for anything else, but he accidentally knocked a book off the foot of the bed, making a soft thump._

_Immediately, the voices stopped, and Alex quickly went back to pretending to be asleep, keeping his breath slow and steady. He stretched his foot out, like it had been an accident._

_“We shouldn’t discuss this right now,” Hercules murmured, voice lovely and deep. “You both need sleep, and he don’t want Alex to wake up.”_

_Lafayette and John both grumbled, but soon enough there were three other bodies on the bed with him, holding him close while his mind raced.)_

All that Alex knew was that they were living double lives, and it was somehow dangerous. He had theories, of course, but didn’t have any evidence to back any of them. He was leaning towards involved in the mafia, but he didn’t want to believe it. They were all so sweet and gentle, how could any of them be involved in something like that? 

So, he didn’t think about it. He tried to pretend everything was fine. 

He bottled it all up until he finally exploded. Unfortunately, he exploded in the worst possible way. 

He had just gotten off the subway on his way home from work when he saw John and Hercules sitting on one of the benches in the station, reading newspapers. John seemed to be chewing his lip, something he did when he was anxious. Alex clenched his jaw and started to head over there when someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him into the bathroom. 

He shouted and elbowed backwards quickly, ducking low and twisting, grabbing his attacker's wrist in the process and slamming them against the wall only to see… Lafayette. Lafayette with wide eyes, and mouth open a tiny bit, staring up at him with their arm twisted uncomfortably behind their back. 

Alex jumped back, letting go, but he didn’t apologize. Not yet. “What the fuck was that? Jesus Christ, Laf, you scared the shit out of me. Why’d you do that?” 

Lafayette stared for a second longer before hugging him tightly, trembling slightly. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh, mon amour, how’d you get away?” 

Alex ripped out of his grasp, anger fading into confusion. “What are you talking about? I mean, yeah, work is hard sometimes, but Jesus, this is a bit excessive, don’t you think?” 

Lafayette furrowed their eyebrows, staring at Alex for a moment before realization dawned across their face. “Mon dieu,” they whispered, rushing towards the door. 

"Laf? Lafayette, what the fuck! Hey, listen to me!" Alex grabbed their wrist, angry once again. “I won't be ignored anymore! Tell me what is going on!” he demanded, eyes blazing and lip trembling. "I don't want to go back to you guys ignoring me in public, I'm starting to think that you guys are ashamed of me, or-or that I'm your dirty little secret, or something." His voice cracked, and he searched Lafayette's face. "I-I'm not, am I?" 

Lafayette shook their head quickly, cupping Alex's face in their big, calloused hands. "Non, Alexander, no. No. We..." They looked conflicted, about to say something when there was a loud bang outside (a gunshot, his mind oh-so-helpfully supplied) and screams of people. All color drained from their face. "Alex, I promise, we will explain everything later, but I need you to do something for me. Go to the hotel on the corner of 7th Avenue and Mercer Street. Go to room 906, and do not open the door for anyone. Make sure you stay out of sight of the window. If anyone asks, you are the new secretary of a Mr. Thomas Jefferson." Lafayette fumbled for something in their pocket, quickly pulling out a hotel keycard and shoving it into his hand. "Go, after I leave the bathroom, Alexander. Do not go home, please, and don't stop for anything." 

Before Alex could say anything, Lafayette was dashing out of the bathroom, pulling a gun out of the waistband of their pants. 

A _gun_. 

Alex clearly didn't know anything about these people. They've been lying to him the entire time. 

He wondered if John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette were their real names, even. 

The journey over to the hotel passed in a hazy blur, Alex too shaken and scared to really take anything in. Snippets of the conversation he had with Lafayette floated through his head. 

_"Did they hurt you?"_

_"How'd you get away?"_

_"Do not go home, please, and don't stop for anything."_

He remembered in the argument they had, Lafayette had kept talking about his safety as well. 

_What were they trying to keep him safe from?_

By the time John, Hercules, and Lafayette finally came into the hotel room, hushed footsteps and whispered voices, it was past midnight, and Alex was pacing in the corner of the room. Curtains were drawn over the window, shielding the room from the view of outsiders, though they were on the ninth floor, so Alex wasn't all that sure anybody would be able to see into the room anyways, but it wasn't really the point anyways, because- 

His mind went blank when he looked up and saw his significant others. John was holding an ice pack to his eye, and Hercules winced with every breath. Lafayette looked exhausted and oh-so fucking guilty. 

As they should be. 

They all stared at him for a moment, like they were expecting him to yell, or kick them out, or something. Annoyance bubbled inside of him. 

"Sit the fuck down. I'm mad at you, but that doesn't mean I want you to fucking collapse or some bullshit." He muttered, crossing his arms, but the corners of his face softened into something else, a resigned kind of weary. 

Hercules cringed but nodded, slowly laying down on one of the beds with a pained groan. "Alex, baby-" he stared, but Alex cut him off quickly. 

"Nope, Herc, normally I'd love to hear you talk, but if it hurts you to fucking breathe, I'd rather have you just rest, got it?" Herc nodded gratefully, and Alex looked at John and Lafayette, eyes piercing. "You have five minutes to explain. Don't you dare fucking lie to me." He crossed his arms across his chest, lip trembling slightly. "I'll decide if I'm staying at the end of those five minutes." 

John's eyes went wide, slightly panicked as he whipped around towards Lafayette. "I fucking told you, we should've just told him from the start, Alex is tough, he can fucking handle himself, damn it." He softened as he turned towards Alex, pressing his lips together. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, baby girl, we just want what's best for you. And before you say anything, I know, that wasn't our choice to make. It was completely unfair to you, and I'm sorry. I totally understand if you never want to talk to any of us ever again." His voice was sweet, and quiet, and a bit sad too, and Alex wanted to forgive him, but he couldn't. Not yet. John hadn't even explained anything. 

He checked his watch. "Four minutes." 

Hercules spoke up. "We're FBI Secret agents-" 

"Oh, thank God," Alex mumbled, collapsing in relief in one of the chairs, letting out a shaky breath. 

The other three stared at him, glancing at each other and then back at him. 

"Sorry," Alex said after a moment. "I'm just really glad you guys aren't involved in the fucking mafia or something, that's what I was starting to think, and it scared the shit out of me. That doesn’t excuse you from lying to me, but at least you guys aren't like, illegally selling drugs, and killing people for money kind of thing, y'know? Continue, please." 

John cracked a smile at that, and walked over, sitting at Alex's feet and laying his head on Alex's knee. Alex gently started untangling John's hair, carefully pulling out the hair tie. Lafayette sat next to Hercules on the bed, lacing their fingers together, and let Hercules lay his head in their lap. 

"Hercules and I have been partners for six years now. I was new, and his partner, Cato, you've heard about Cato. He didn't really die in a car accident like we said, he died in the middle of a gun fight." They kept their voice quiet, squeezing Hercules' hand tightly. "They were cornered, and Cato sacrificed himself to save Hercules.” 

Silence filled the room for a moment. Alex looked at Hercules, who's expression was blank and unfocused, like he was remembering something long ago. Alex supposed he was. 

John picked it up from there. “Two years later, I was assigned to help them de-escalate a gang war in my home town in North Carolina. We all kid of… Fell for each other as we worked. They both saved my scrawny ass quite a few times, until the sexual tension finally got to them and I begged them to fuck me after we had a few drinks. I wasn’t even that drunk, just tipsy enough to not filter what I was saying.” 

Alex snorted, smirking a little at that. He was surprised that John had been able to hide this so long with how loose his tongue got after a few drinks. 

Hercules smiled as well. “We refused to have sex with him while he was drunk. We said, “no! If you still want sex in the morning, we will talk” and the next morning, he was flustered and stumbling over himself trying to apologize. Finally, Lafayette just asked him if he wanted to have sex with us, and he said he did, but that he also didn’t just want sex.” 

"There was a lot more ah, how you say, running around the subject?" Lafayette glanced at Hercules for confirmation. 

"Dancing," the latter corrected. 

" _Oui,_ that." 

John flushed. “Anyways. We started dating after that-" Lafayette snickered, and John ignored them. "-and a year and a half ago, we were sent here to try to uncover an undercover drug ring. We suspected that it was actually a doctor that was getting the prescription drugs and selling them, so I was sent to work in the hospital while Laf and Herc started trying to figure out what they could from the bottom." 

"And that's when we met you," Lafayette said with a soft, adoring voice. "You walked into our lives and hearts like you owned the damn place, and we were eager to let you." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. "The first time we met, I literally started crying because I accidentally spilt my coffee on you, and I was running on four days of no sleep." 

John laughed. "Yeah, but when we got you a new coffee, and you calmed down, you wouldn't shut up about a bill you wanted to pass. We all thought you were a congressman or something, and were floored when you said you were a lawyer instead. Also, the bad flirting was adorable." 

"We talked about you that night," Hercules murmured, voice tight and breathless. Lafayette frowned, looking concerned at the sound of it. "We decided that if we saw you again, we weren't gonna let you go again, not without asking you out. It took us a month, Alexander. A month, and what a torturous month that was." 

"We didn't want to risk losing you ever again, so, we just... Never told you. The main reason was to keep you safe, but there was also the selfish reason of never wanting you to leave." John murmured, gently hugging his leg. "We had to keep you safe by not letting you be seen with us when we were undercover, which is most of the time in public. We don't even go by our real names in public. I'm Philip Hayler, born and raised in Brooklyn, Laf is Thomas Jefferson, a rich Southern motherfucking asshole with a dramatic flair, and Herc is James Madison, a nicer, calmer Southern motherfucker." 

Alex huffed, and checked his watch. "Time's up," he said quietly. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, full of anxiety and fear, guilt and sadness, but also a smidge of hope. He stood up, and John's face crumpled. Alex shushed him, gently pulling him to his feet. "John, no. I'm not leaving. I love you. I love all of you. I wouldn’t leave you all for anything. Now, come on, secret agent. Let's get you all to bed, I'm tired and you three are injured idiots. I expect the full story of what went down in the subway in the morning, but I'll settle for a short version right now." 

Lafayette pulled Alex against their chest, kissing the top of his head. "A drug lord figured out who I was, and said that he had you captive, and that he would kill you if we didn't back off. Told me to wait in the subway with a briefcase of money, he didn't know about John and Herc, so they were my backup. Then you came in and, well, I figured out that you weren't being held captive, and Herc and John saw me drag you into the bathroom, so they confronted the drug lord, and shots were fired. No one was hurt majorly, but Herc was pushed over the back of a bench, and cracked two ribs. John got punched in the face." 

Alex snorted, peeling off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. "Dumbasses. Nobody thought to try to, oh I don’t know, call me?" 

John's face flushed. "it wasn't our best moment, okay, we were all kind of panicked, and it all happened too fast." 

They all shifted in the small bed until they were comfortable, all touching each other in one way or another. 

"I love you," Alex said quietly against Herc's shoulder. Lafayette rubbed his hip lightly while John pressed more firmly against his back. 

Three "I love you"s were echoed back, and they fell into a blissful, tired silence as they drifted off. Sure, not everything was fixed, but there were no more secrets, and they were getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you all enjoyed! it was fun writing. i fucking love secret agent aus. 
> 
> tumblr is patrocool, comments make my day, and kudos make me smile:)


End file.
